This invention relates to an air freshener device for use with a toilet in order to effectively deodorize the air and flush the toilet subsequent to use.
Various devices have been proposed to treat the foul odors associated with a conventional toilet. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices have been relatively complex structures not easily attached to the toilet proper. Moreover, such devices have not effectively addressed the combined treatment of the fouled air and the automatic evacuation of the toilet contents subsequent to use.
In response thereto we have invented an air freshener device which conditions the foul air and flushes the toilet subsequent to use so as to treat the fouled air and diminish the basis thereof. Our device generally comprises an air treatment assembly forming a hinge for the toilet seat which includes an air duct extending into the toilet bowl. A seal underlying the toilet seat contacts the toilet bowl rim so as to diminish any escape of the fouled air from the toilet bowl except through the air duct. The air treatment assembly includes fans for drawing the air from the toilet bowl through an air duct and a carbon activated filter so as to remove the odors from the drawn foul air. A flush assembly, located within the water tank of the toilet structure, presents a mechanized arm attached to the flush valve. Upon a release of pressure on the toilet seat, a sensor will activate the flush assembly so as to raise the mechanized arm and flapper attached thereto. This action allows the water to flow from the tank and flush the contents of the toilet bowl. The sensor also activates the fans in the air treatment assembly. The combination of the air treatment assembly and automated flush assembly diminishes the odors emanating from the toilet bowl.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a novel air treatment device for use with a conventional toilet.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, presenting air treatment and automatic flush assemblies.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the air treatment assembly functioning as a hinge for a toilet seat.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the air treatment assembly utilizing fans for drawing the air from the toilet bowl proper through an air duct and intermediate filter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the flush assembly controlling the conventional flapper valve located in the water tank of the toilet.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the flush assembly being activated by a sensed difference in pressure on the toilet seat.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, including a seal underlying the toilet seat for contact with the underlying toilet bowl, the air in the toilet bowl being drawn through an air duct of the air treatment assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the air treatment assembly being activated upon either pressure being exerted on or released from the toilet seat.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.